drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Eadon Isolde
Name: Eadon Isolde (Green Sitter) Place of birth: Eadon grew up in Andor, Camelyn to be precise, in the Isolde family. She is the daughter of a Queen’s Guard and a seamstress. Appearance: Eadon is 5’6” and fairly skinny at 135 lbs. Currently she is 16 years old. Eadon has long brown hair with definable red highlights. Her hair is her pride and she keeps it neat and shiny. She had dark green eyes; almost so dark that they look brown. She is an attractive girl and knows it. She revels in the attention men give her. She has a scar on her right hand which will be explained in her background info. = Character History = The Isolde’s had a happy home, and Eadon was never left wanting for anything. Her mother had a taste for the finer things in life, and Eadon adopted the same tastes. They were a close-knit and large family. Every holiday or celebration their family, immediate and extended, gathered together. They even put up with great-aunt Sareen’s crazy claims that they were once nobility. Every year she would go into the tale of how some distant ancestor of Eadon’s family was once Queen of Andor. However, at age 12, things changed for the Isolde family. It was discovered that Analeese, Eadon’s mother, was the ringleader of a band of darkfriends plotting to kill the Queen. Eadon and her father, Gregorian, were devastated. After that Eadon grew a strong dislike for darkfriends. Luckily, after a full investigation which proved Eadon and Gregorian innocent, the Queen allowed Eadon’s father to come back to the Guard. For the next four years Gregorian doted on Eadon. Some would say she was even spoiled. However he was the one to instill values and a love of rules in Eadon. They share the same fierce spirit, and Eadon loved watching him practice using his sword. Despite living with just her dad now Eadon still had that interest in the finer things of life. She was very curious about Nobles, and what went on in the Palace. One day around the time of her 16th birthday she became so curious that she followed her father to the Palace. She even managed to slip inside unnoticed. As she wandered around the halls, she stared wide-eyed at the beautiful tapestries and gorgeous vases. She was so awe-stricken that she became lost. As she tried to find her way out, she ended up right in the Queen’s Aes Sedai advisor's office! Being the curious girl she was, she decided to have a look around. Eadon walked around inspecting things in the office, when her eyes landed on a smooth black stong on the desk. She leaned over to get a better look when she heard someone say "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jumping backwards, she cut her hand rather deeply on the corner of the desk. The cut left a scar that always reminds Eadon of that fateful day. After inquiring into who she was and admonishing her for sneaking into her, The Aes Sedai stopped short and asked if Eadon would do her a favor. She explained how she was testing all girls that lived in the Palace to see if they had the ability to learn to channel. Eadon’s face blanched and she lost all the moisture in her mouth. She didn’t know what to think. She finally shook her head "yes" at the Aes Sedai. The Sister took the stone and placed it in Eadon's hand. She explained that she would channel into the stone and told Eadon to concentrate;hard. Eadon looked into the stone. She thought about the stone even concentrated on feeling the stone in her hand. Mintues went by and she started to feel ridiculous. She was about to say something when the Aes Sedai said "stop." Eadon looked up and knew her destiny. She had a feeling she was going to go to Tar Valon. She could only nod when she heard she had the ability to learn to channel. The Sister sent for Eadon’s father and explained the situation. Two days later she was shipped off along with a caravan taking food from Camelyn to Tar Valon. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios